Esme's Past
by TwilightLuv4321
Summary: Charles Evanson is back for Esme but he has a power to make you imagine your loved one or mate dying. Carlisle is dying inside with Esme. Esme is being abused by Charles again. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

"Uncle Emmett! That was mine!" wailed Renesmee after Emmett had killed her mountain lion. "Sorry Kiddo." Emmett apologized while he wiped blood from the side of his mouth. "Emmett leave the poor girl alone." Jasper said jokingly. "Your one to talk, you mess with her emotions all the time." Emmett said.

"Alright both of you cut it out." Esme said jumping from the tree. "I'm tired." Renesmee said yawning. "Bella Ness and I are going back to the cottage." Edward said grabbing Bella's hand as they walked off. "Bye guys!" the yelled simultaneously. "Bye." Renesmee yelled back.

"Let's go home." Carlisle said grabbing Esme's hand. They raced to their home. "I'm going to go study some medical files." Carlisle said starting to walk upstairs. "No!" Esme said holding onto his hand with an iron grip. "I think Esme wants you to stay." Jasper joked.

"You're almost always in your office, never with us." Esme said rolling her eyes at Jasper. "I guess I ca-" Carlisle was cut off when the back door was slammed open. "Where is Esme Evanson?" a man called. There was a man that looked drunk but he couldn't be because he was a vampire.

Esme gasped lightly and stood there afraid. "Who are you?" Carlisle asked pushing Esme behind him softly. The rest of the Cullens crouched defensively. "I'm Charles Evanson." He answered with an evil smirk. Esme's breathing turned ragged.

"Get out of my home." Carlisle said icily. "Now why would I do that?" Charles asked chuckling evilly. "Obviously our mom doesn't want you here." Emmett snarled. "Mom?" Charles burst out laughing. "Your only chance to be a mother was when you had our little son. I still can't believe you killed him." Charles muttered.

"I know." Esme said sadly. Those two words made Carlisle's stone heart break. He whipped around. "You didn't do anything." He said softly holding her hand. "You didn't do anything." Charles mocked. Carlisle growled quietly. "Esme get over here now!" Charles yelled stepping closer, so did the Cullens.

"Or what?" Edward said as he appeared with Bella from the door. "Or this." He answered using his power. All the Cullens stayed perfectly fine…except Esme. She was whimpering and shaking softly.

-Esme POV-

"No Carlisle!" I yelled as I saw Carlisle die right before me. I started to breathe rapidly. "No! This isn't happening." I said I crumpled to the floor in shock and pain. Out of the blue his body caught on fire.

My heart as my only love was killed. I couldn't go on. "Please Carlisle come back to me!" I wailed.

-Normal POV-

All the Cullens looked at Esme as she crumpled to the floor crying. "Leave her alone!" Carlisle thundered. "Why should I?" Charles yelled back.

"Stop. I'll. Do. It!" Esme choked out. Charles stopped. "Do you know what I just did?" Charles asked as Carlisle helped up Esme carefully. "I used my power to make any vampire see their mate or loved one die." He said sadistically.

"Now come here Esme." Charles demanded. She slowly walked over to him. Once she was in reach, Charles grabbed hr wrist and yanked her close. "Now let's go." Charles said as he tried to walk out. Carlisle snarled and tried to grab Esme.

"Uh uh uh. Unless you want Esme to relive that…. step back." Charles threatened. Carlisle stepped back with regret. "Wait can I please say good-bye?" Esme asked Charles. "Make it quick." He responded. Esme kissed and hugged all her children good bye, she told Bella to tell Ness she loved her.

Esme want up to Carlisle and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too." She responded before pressing her lips to his for their last kiss..maybe.

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Esme slowly backed away from Carlisle to Charles. "Hurry up." Charles said sternly. "Okay I'm coming Charles." Esme said giving Charles a small smile. He groaned and grabbed her wrist and crushed it. "When I tell you to hurry up I expect you to." He said letting go.

Esme winced. Carlisle did his best not to kill Charles right then and there. Jasper used his power to calm Carlisle down. After 3 grueling minutes after Esme left her scent began to fade. "We have to save her. I can't let her go through that again." Carlisle said.

"Family meeting?" suggested Alice. "There is no family without Esme." Carlisle responded grimly. Everyone sat down feeling like they had all lost a piece of themselves.

-Charles' Home-

"Come on Esme just one bite." Charles taunted as he placed a human body in front of her. "Never." She struggled to say. "Take a bite or you know what will happen." He said harshly. "Do it then." She snapped. "Suit yourself." Charles said making Esme relive her nightmare.

He stopped. "Why did you stop?" she asked confused. "I have a proposition." Charles said smirking. "I don't want anything you have to offer." She snarled. "So be it." He replied walking out. "Oh I almost forgot." Charles said as he came back in and used his power on Esme. She fell to the floor in sorrow.

-Cullen Home-

"Okay we need a plan if we're gonna get Esme back.'' Jasper said. "I say we go and give him a piece of our minds." Emmett threatened. "Charles' offensive power is too strong." Carlisle replied. "Bella's shield will help." Rosalie said. "We can try." Edward said hopefully.

"Okay I guess it's worth a try." Carlisle agreed. With that said they set off.

-Charles' Home-

"Esme! Come here." Charles demanded. "I can't! You chained me to a wall." She said annoyed. "Yes thank you for reminding me….Essie." Charles said using Carlisle's nickname for her.

"Don't." she snarled. "Don't what love?" he asked. "Stop! Carlisle will be the only man that will be able to call me that!" Esme said angrily. "Listen here you wh-" Charles was cut off when he caught the scent of another vampire. "Carlisle…" Esme whispered. "Your ex-husband is here." Charles said taking the whole situation as a joke.

"Or shall I call you widow?" he asked evilly. "Why would you call me.." she trailed off realizing what he meant. "You wouldn't." Esme said trying to break free from her chain. "Oh I would." Charles said walking out. "Where is Esme?" Carlisle asked Charles.

"Somewhere." He answered coldly. "Tell me or I won't hesitate to kill you." Carlisle responded stepping forward. "Oh really." Charles said zooming around his home's corner to where Esme was. Esme's eyes were pitch black and many cracks on her arms were not healed yet.

"Oh Esme." Carlisle said trying to kneel next to her. "Ah ah. One more step and her head will be mine." Charles said smirking. The pain Esme was in killed Carlisle. "Let her go." Rosalie said standing next to Carlisle. "Why?" Charles snorted. "Because we said so." Alice said taking one step forward.

"You took a step and now Esme pays for it." He said grabbing Esme's wrist and biting it. Esme's body convulsed in pain. "No Esme!" Carlisle yelled. "I think you should leave before I kill **my **wife." Charles said. All the Cullens looked at Esme and she had enough strength to smile weakly and wave them away to safety.

**REVIEW PLEASE! 10 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

"You think your little family can save you?!" Charles yelled kicking Esme in the stomach and in the chest. Esme groaned and grunted in pain. "Stop!" she yelled in pain. Esme physical appearance was horrid. Her arms and legs were cracked, her hair was lifeless, Esme's lips were no longer pink and full but pale and thin.

Her voice was cracked and so was her soul. Esme's mental stability was off the charts. "I'm going to ask you one more time! Who is your husband?" he spat. "Carlisle!" she answered. "Wrong answer!" Charles sneered. "Go ahead and hurt me.

My answer will never change!" Esme screamed in his face. "Such a brave woman." He said smiling masochistically. "I don't admire that." Charles added letting his devilish smile fall. Esme whimpered and slouched backed onto the wall.

"There is the Esme I know." Charles said slapping her. "Ow." She said to herself. "Let me make it better." Charles said as he began to kiss Esme by force. Esme tried to fight him off but using his power –which had developed into something more- Charles made Esme think she was kissing Carlisle.

Esme's mind slipped into his control. She visibly and mentally relaxed. Esme's lips attacked Charles' lustfully. "That's a good girl." He said to Esme as he did things to her she would've fought against if she weren't under his control.

-Cullen Home-

"Alice!" Jasper said trying to snap her out of her vision after she stayed in too long. "Jasper she's almost done." Edward said reading her mind. Jasper felt the tension in the room and impulsively relaxed everyone. Carlisle gave him a small smile.

"Charles' power…." Alice breathed out. "What about it?" Carlisle asked. "It's developed." Edward murmured sitting next to Bella. "What do you mean?" Carlisle stressed. "Not only can he make you see your loved one dying but he can make you think you're with your mate." Alice answered.

"Did he use that on Esme?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth. "I'm not s-" Alice was cut off when she had a vision of Charles and Esme kissing. Edward looked down not wanting to say anything. Alice looked away. "Alice." Jasper said quietly.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. "Did he or did he not?" Carlisle asked starting to panic. Alice nodded softly. Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. "I'm going back there." Carlisle said standing up. Rosalie flashed to his side and grabbed his arm.

"If you go you're going to hurt Esme more than she already is." She said calmingly. "You're right Rosalie." Carlisle said sitting down. "Did you even use your shield?!" Emmett said. "Of course I did!" Bella responded defensively.

"You didn't do it well enough!" he retorted. "Maybe your fat head got in the way!" Bella said angrily. Everyone started to argue and yell. "Hey!" said Renesmee knowing they heard her. The family continued arguing. "Hey!" she screamed. This made everybody go quiet.

"If you guys are going to spend the rest of the time arguing instead of planning to save Grandma… I have nothing to say." Ness whispered sadly. "You know she's right." Rosalie said softly. Everyone agreed. "Bella do you know how he broke your shield?" Carlisle asked.

"No I don't. But I remember getting a huge headache-which is impossible- before he got into her mind again." She answered. "Interesting." He responded. The Cullens discussed and discussed.

-Charles' Home-

"No! I would never do that!" Esme wailed after Charles told her what he had done. "You did." Charles said. "How did you do that?" Esme wondered. "My power." He answered smiling like the devil. "Your family knows already, especially Carlisle." Charles said standing up from kneeling next to Esme.

Esme's expression went from sad to anguish. "Your coven is already falling apart." He said sighing. "That's a lie." She said quickly. "Oh is it? I sent one of my friends over to spy on them and they were yelling at each other like there was no tomorrow." He chuckled. Esme bit her lip to keep from crying.

"First your husband will fall, then your son Edward, his wife and daughter right behind. Without her big brother Alice will not survive neither will Jasper without his mate. Emmett will feel sorrow after his whole family is gone and then Rosalie. Just like that." Charles snarled.

"How do you know their names?" Esme asked surprise. "I know things my dear." Charles said before leaving Esme in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

-Cullen Home-

"What do you think happened with my shield?" Bella asked. "Charles' offensive power is as strong as your defensive talent. He has been alive longer thus making his power automatically stronger than yours." Carlisle explained. "Oh okay." Bella responded. "What we know is Charles' power is too strong." Jasper said.

"Right and our main priority is Esme." Rosalie agreed. "We have to get Esme back at any cost." Alice added. "Okay we have to attack Charles where it hurts." Emmett said. "And where exactly is that?" Edward questioned. "we need to keep a close eye." Carlisle answered.

"So who is going to go tomorrow?" Renesmee asked curiously. Everyone looked at Carlisle. "Alright I guess I will go." Carlisle said standing up. "So um who else is hungry?" Emmett said smiling. Everyone looked at him. "Let's just…go hunt." Rose said sighing as she bolted out the door with everyone behind her.

-Charles' Home-

"How many times have I told you not to mess up your hair!" Charles yelled in Esme's face. Charles was using his power so Esme saw and heard Carlisle yelling at her. "Carlisle! Please stop yelling." She said trying to look away from his golden eyes.

"No I don't think I will." Charles said as he grabbed Esme's elbow and threw he across the room. Esme let out a small yelp of pain. Charles let Esme out of her power. "Now who is your husband!?" Charles threatened. "Y-you." Esme stuttered finally giving into his power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

-Cullen Home-

"Alright Carlisle you need to be utterly patient if you see something that upsets you." Edward said. "Okay I will." Carlisle said as he stepped out of their home into the chilly autumn night. He crept slowly and quietly through the woods until Charles' home was in view. What he saw was horrific, Charles was yelling and screaming at Esme. "Carlisle stop!" was all he heard.

Carlisle was so close to killing Charles, it took all of Carlisle's willpower to retain himself. He would never lay a finger on Esme in a way she didn't want. "We are going hunting!" he sneered in her face. "Okay." She whimpered. Charles grabbed Esme's arm and lead her through his home.

Carlisle realized that if they stepped out, they easily would be able to spot him. He wasn't about to risk Esme's life for his closure on her safety. He quickly jumped down from the tree and ran back to their home. The air would've stung him if he weren't as cold as ice. Carlisle's mind was filled with thoughts of what was going on now that he wasn't there.

When Carlisle reached his home Edward was waiting for him. "What happened?" Edward asked. "He had her under his control and I-I just had to leave." Carlisle sighed. "Okay so Emmett! Grab the journal." Rosalie yelled. Emmett quickly ran to the kitchen table, grabbed the notebook and gave it to Rosalie.

"Alright 9:15 P.M is the time Charles' had Esme under his control." She sighed. "I'm going back." Carlisle declared. "No you're not. I'm not stupid. You left because something happened and you didn't want to put Esme's life on the line. If you go back you're risking Esme's safety and yours." Alice said blocking the door.

Carlisle's patience had been pushed. "We just can't sit here and do nothing!" he said with anger in his voice. "We aren't doing nothing! We are doing everything in our power to get her back." Edward retorted. "Well I'm not!" Carlisle yelled back. "I'm a 400 year old vampire for god's sake! I should be able to take on a vampire of a few decades."

"You have a choice. You can stay here and reason with us to save Esme or you can go and risk it all to try and defeat Charles." Jasper added. Carlisle sighed and sat down. "Good choice." Emmett muttered quietly. "So what now?" Bella questioned. "We plan and wait." Edward

Answered, falling into deep thought.

-Charles' Home-

"Wasn't that a good hunt?" Charles sneered in Esme's face. "Oh yes it was pleasant." Esme responded sarcastically.

"I enjoyed being pushed and shoved into an animal that had no blood!" she shouted. Charles grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the opposite wall. She visibly winced. "Now lets get down to business." He said as he tore the clothes from her body. She couldn't fight back because of her lack of feeding. THIS TIME Charles didn't use his power on Esme.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I've had this huge writers block and I struggled so much to write this chapter for you guys! I'm so sorry! :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

-Charles Home-

Esme's ragged breathing was the only sound in the room she sat in. She was left in Charles' house by herself while Charles went to hunt. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small shine in one of the corners of the room. Esme wasn't chained to the wall but the pain she was in made it impossible to move. From the upright position she was in Esme carefully tried to stand up. She gasped and groaned in pain. Her legs felt like they weren't even there. Halfway there Esme crumpled to the floor. An excruciating pain hit her stomach. Esme's left arm circled around her stomach while her frail right arm and legs struggled to reach their destination. She bit her colorless lip to keep from crying out. When the shiny object was finally in reach, Esme reached out with her right arm and grabbed it. "Glass." She choked out; her voice wasn't a sweet, musical voice anymore but a broken, unrecognizable whisper. Esme lifted the glass to her face and immediately dropped it. She started to sob uncontrollably. She didn't recognize her own reflection. Esme's life was falling apart.

"Alright Charles is out hunting, Edward." Alice said to her brother. "Take this to Esme and stay there with her until Charles comes back." She continued as she handing Edward a bag with a hair brush, and a small case of animal blood. "Okay I'll be back as soon as possible." Edward said.

Edward quietly ran to where Esme's scent was strongest. The moment he reached Esme he knew what had to be done. "Esme…" he said softly. Esme looked up at Edward and tried to get up. She winced and fell back down. "Here Mom." He said as he kneeled down beside her and took out a bag of blood.

Esme's senses went wild. She thrashed and kicked for the blood, the scent brought out the animal in her. Esme continued to growl and snarl ferociously. "Its alright… here drink it." Edward said while lightly tilting the blood into Esme's mouth. She completely forgot she was an elegant lady once that blood trickled down her throat.

Esme savagely gulped down the sweet liquid. "Are you okay?" Edward asked. She shook her head no. "It's okay… Carlisle is doing everything he can…We're gonna rescue you soon. We can't yet but we will I promise you that mom." He said. Edward wrapped his arms around Esme tightly and hugged her.

Esme started to sob. It pained Edward so much to see Esme this way. Edward's head snapped up from his mother's shoulder when he smelled Charles' filthy scent. "I have to go." Edward whispered to his mom. Esme shook her head holding Edward as close to her as possible.

"Esme…. I don't have a choice. Please I have to go Charles…" Edward stopped talking when Charles opened the door. "What are you doing here!?" Charles thundered at Edward. "Keeping my mother alive!" Edward yelled while standing protectively in front of Esme. "Well you're not doing a good job by being here with her." Charles snorted.

"You're going to judge me on how to take care of someone, look at the condition you have her in!" Edward roared. "Leave or else." Charles threatened. "Or else what?" Edward asked. Charles looked Edward in the eye and made him see Bella's death.

Edward dropped to his knees wide-eyed with an anguished look on his face. Esme painfully tried to reach Edward. But before she could even move her arm, Charles grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and smashed him onto the ground.

Esme screamed and growled. Charles lifted his power and looked Edward in the eye. "The next time you come around here I won't hesitate." He sneered. Edward looked at him. "Now get out of my house!" Charles thundered. Edward stood up and went over to Esme gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After Edward left Charles looked at Esme and said, "The next time one of those Cullens comes by, you'll pay not them." Esme looked at him and nodded. "Which reminds me…your

punishment." He sneered. "Layla!" he called. A beautiful vampire walked through the door.

She had long brown hair, crimson eyes, and pearly teeth. "Show Esme what punishment is around here." He said with a wicked smile. "Gladly." She responded in a musical voice. "Mine was like that." Esme thought to herself. "This might feel a small pinch." Layla said to Esme.

She stared into Esme's black, coal eyes. At first Esme felt nothing then a searing pain began to form in her left leg. Esme thrashed and squirmed in pain. "This is better than seeing my children and husband in pain." Esme thought to herself as she blacked out.


End file.
